PROJECT SUIVIMARY (See instructions): The Clinical Phenotyping Resource and Biobank Core (C-PROBE) ofthe University of Michigan George M. O'Brien Kidney Center is designed to expedite the application of nascent laboratory discoveries to human subjects in the quest to treat and prevent and kidney disease. The primary goal ofthe C-PROBE is to provide infrastructure that will optimize the interface between patients and biomedical investigators to streamline translational research in kidney disease. Specific Aims: C-PROBE will 1) maintain a cohort of 1000 adult participants with kidney disease from diverse backgrounds from University of Michigan, Renaissance Renal Research Institute, University of Illinois, Chicago, Wayne State University and Temple University 2) add 300 pediatric participants with kidney disease from University of Michigan and Levine Children's Hospital, Charlotte, NC, to enhance scientific exploration and collaboration on affected individuals throughout the life span 3) provide longitudinal phenotypic characterization ofthe C-PROBE cohort (including demographic, clinical and laboratory data) utilizing a multi-dimensional relational clinical research data management system, VELOS eResearch?, to promote and support translational investigation 4) maintain a specimen biobank for the purpose of sharing and distributing urine, blood, DNA, and kidney biopsy tissue samples to biomedical research investigators according to agreed repository governance policies 5) support high-quality research by linking biostatistical and bioinformatics expertise from the Applied Systems Biology and Bioinformatics Cores to investigators engaged in ancillary studies utilizing core resources. Methods: C-PROBE will provide (a) a longitudinal cohort of well-characterized patients with kidney disease organized into a secured, web-distributed clinical research data management system; (b) a specimen repository integrated into the clinical research database for distribution and sharing with investigators according to agreed policies; (c) access to study design and analytical expertise for ancillary projects utilizing core materials. C-PROBE leverages support from the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research (Michigan CTSA) to accelerate translational research productivity. .